


今朝有酒

by Fayland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Smut, M/M, Manipulation, Negotiations, Tony is terrible at negotiations, Tony谈判真的不行, 人类AU, 最终他们开上了车, 玩弄人心, 谈判
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayland/pseuds/Fayland
Summary: “不！不！不！你连看都不能看他一眼！我说的够清楚了吗？”“是的，你已经对着我吼了15分钟了。我知道了。”“他丈夫走了进来然后你就一脸我要上了他的表情盯着对方看！”“因为我就是想要上了他啊。那个男人那么火辣而且……”“不！你不许想更多了！你不能试图勾搭我们正在试图做交易的军阀的丈夫！”“没法做保证。”“Tony！”斯塔克工业在试图和萨卡的独裁者达成一项军火交易。相比交易，Tony对高天尊丈夫的兴趣要更大。Loki或许仅仅是在玩自己的游戏。而又有谁能知道高天尊脑子里在想什么呢。





	今朝有酒

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pleasure before business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272336) by [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13). 



> 作者注：  
> 大家好！  
> 不晓得为什么想写这个但是我已经写了！^___^  
> 这篇里面每个人都在试图掌控玩弄对方。  
> 阅读愉快！^___^
> 
> 译者注：  
> 这篇是铁霜！铁霜！铁霜！而且阿铁是第三者插足！第三者插足！第三者插足！重要的事情说三遍！介意的请不要往下看了！！！

 

**今朝有酒**

 

 

 

Rhodey 已经重复絮叨⾃己的⼩论⽂太多次以⾄于 Tony 都能熟记于⼼了。这让他的⼩论⽂更⽆聊了。他们将作为客人住在一个疯狂的军阀头子房子里，而 Rhodey 居然还能将这事情变得无趣。

 

“ 对于我们国家而言是很重要的交易， Tony 。 ”

 

“ 别搞砸， Tony 。 ”

 

“ 这是个真正的军阀， Tony 。可不是电影虚构的，别惹恼他。 ”

 

“ 别说蠢话， Tony 。 ”

 

简直让人呵欠连天。下次 Tony 肯定要确保是小辣椒来做这些谈判。他参与这个完全是因为 …… 嘿，那可是个军阀。

 

老实说，除了 Rhodey 喋喋不休地提醒他们来这儿是为了代表美国军方谈妥一笔军火生意和一些合作以外，这趟旅行还不错。整个国家就是一座巨大的垃圾山。这倒没什么值得惊讶的，但是一辆豪华轿车迅速地将他们载到了 Tony 见过的最奢华，最金光灿灿的超巨大宫殿。显而易见，这个国家的税收都花到哪里去了。这太让人期待了。

 

“ 再跟我解释一下为什么美国军方想要跟一个很明显不怎么看重人权和日内瓦公约的家伙做生意来着？ ”

 

Rhodey 拉下脸，因为他还是个有着真正道德底线的完美军人。他肯定更希望能和一些更值得信任的国家交易，比如法国或者德国。但是很可惜他们并不打算支付一大笔石油或者钻石。 “ 阿托，拜托了 …… 我们就好好走进去然后尽可能谈个好交易吧。我真的很想早点回家。 ”

 

Tony 对此倒不是很确定。他想要先见见那个军阀头子。这人得多炫酷或者多可怕才能让他的人民都叫他高天尊啊？这简直比他自己的外号 “ 死亡行商 ” 都要更加自傲。

 

说实话 Tony 不是很确定他能不能跟个有着比自己更炫酷外号的人打交道。哦对了还有那什么军阀，独裁者的事情。真是个好客户 ……

 

车在一扇巨大的乌木门之前停下， Tony 完全不惊讶他们会被⼏位配有机关枪的安保人员护送⼊内。他们的衣服倒是十分奇特。非常色彩斑斓。就好像在 …… 试图闪瞎他眼睛。而且没人穿了裤子。裤子这样充满划时代意义的衣物很明显没有在这里获得认可。不，每个人都穿了某种长袍。挺让人忧伤的。难道这些人都不知道紧身牛仔裤或者瑜伽练习裤能多么衬托出一双大长腿和漂亮的臀部曲线吗？

 

如果 Rohdey 知道 Tony 在想什么的话他会杀了 Tony 的。

 

至少高天尊不至于让 Tony Stark 等待。与此同时 Tony 十分失望，因为他期待着一间震慑人心的，无与伦比的金銮殿。而他们仅仅被带入了一间华丽炫彩的会客室。舒适的椅子，看起来就十分昂贵的地毯，墙上挂着各式画作，以及一个吧台。是的， Tony 没觉得这有什么问题。萨卡可是以酒精和药品闻名的。是时候开始嗨了。

 

“ 贵客莅临啊！ ”

 

Rhodey 扫了 Tony 一眼，眼神中满满的 “ 别搞砸！ ” 然后两人一起转身面对此间主人。 Tony 努力憋着不要大笑，因为他觉得那大概能算得上 “ 搞砸 ” 了。那些非洲战争贩子总是一身军装是有原因的。那让他们看上去很硬汉。这位高天尊要么是个疯子要么他比 Tony 还要傲慢。

 

他穿着金蓝红相间的袍子，以及蓝色的眼线。还能说什么呢？他们来对地方了吗？还是他都用这一身来吓退他的政敌？

 

“ 先生。 ”Rhodey 点点头，等待着高天尊走近向他们展示某种问好的礼节。很明显那不存在。高天尊握着双手，展开一个过于愉悦的笑容。 “Stark 先生和 Rhodes 上校。我这儿简直寒壁生辉啊。我希望你们来的路上都还顺利？那些拾荒者没有打搅你们吧？如果一周不射杀他们一两个他们就要翻天了。 ”

 

好吧，就算是蓝色眼线，这段小演讲还是达到目的了。 “ 路上很顺利。谢谢你派了车来接我们。我有点渴。我能拿点喝的吗，高天尊？我能叫你高天尊吗？ ”

 

“ 当然了，这是我的名字，不是吗？喝的！你想要什么就有什么。 ” 高天尊做了个夸张的手势，两位 …… 侍者 ……Tony 决定叫他们侍者，因为奴隶这词实在是不太好听 …… 两位侍者沉默地快速走向吧台然后准备了整整一推车的鸡尾酒，每一杯颜色都不同。他们将酒递给 Tony 时， Tony 皱了皱眉头。 “ 嗯 …… 有什么推荐吗？ ”

 

高天尊耸耸肩，几乎是有些难为情地笑了笑， “ 不管你喝什么，他们都能灌醉你。 ”

 

棒极了，所以估计里面都下了药。好吧，既来之 ……Tony 挑了一杯蓝色的液体。 “ 那么干杯吧！为了美好的生意以及 …… 完美友谊的开端。 ”

 

“ 你真有趣， Tony Stark 。 ” 高天尊冲他笑了下然后自己也拿了一杯。 Rhodey 脸色有点难看，很明显一滴也不想碰那些饮料，但是他们得有礼貌。蓝色的液体尝起来甜腻得可笑，但是还不错， Tony 也没立刻感觉到被下药了。 “ 你这地方挺不错的，我喜欢墙上那些看起来就濒临灭绝的动物皮毛。 ”

 

他身边的Rhodey倒吸一口冷气。Tony耐心地等着高天尊的反应。对方回以一个倍感有趣的，开心的大笑。几乎像是一个孩子。“那张白色的老虎美丽极了，不是吗？ 我不是什么收藏家，但是我喜欢用漂亮的东西装饰我家。你们愿意四处看看吗？”

 

当然了，尽管带着笑容，他看起来不像是能接受拒绝的人。 Rhodey 迅速点点头。 “ 当然了，我们很荣幸。 ”

 

那可是实话。 Tony 爱死了这地方。这就是一个自我为中心的疯子有了很多钱以后的后果。他妈的这里有一个金子做的游泳池。其他所有东西都被钻石覆盖。最后 Tony 头晕目眩的被高天尊带到了另一间会客室。

 

“ 你可能会想在今晚派对开始前先回房间休息一下。 ”

 

“ 派对？ ”Rhodey 睁大了眼睛而 Tony 感觉回家了。

 

“ 当然了。传统是谈生意之前要了解你的生意伙伴。想要了解一个人，还有什么⽐派对更好的办法呢？ ”

 

“ 好主意。 ”Tony 解决了他剩下的鸡尾酒，打算询问他的房间在哪里，这是他们被打断了。

 

“ 高天尊 ……”

 

“ 哦，亲爱的，你一整天都躲到哪里去了？ ”

 

Tony 可以听到 Rhodey 心里警铃大作了。没错，因为随意走进房间的这个男人简直就是麻烦本烦。尽管他也穿着长袍，但是 Tony 可以确定那下面有一具迷人的身体。纤腰，长腿 …… 更不用说那漂亮的脸蛋，还有那能用来割纸的脸颊骨。 Tony 的第一眼就是用目光舔上对方的也嘴唇，但是很明显他不该这么做因为高天尊管这个完美的人类为 “ 亲爱的 ” 。

 

“ 我没有躲着。但是我自作主张为今晚的派对挑选了几个舞者。一些我觉得能让你和我们的客人开心的。 ”

 

操，那柔和的声音和那隐藏着一丝邪恶的笑容，让Tony脑子里充斥着些坏主意。 比如说那些袍子看起来蠢极了，但是如果你想立刻躺下把自己搞得黏糊糊地话，那袍子就实用极了。

 

“ 棒极了，甜心。你要宠坏我了。 ” 高天尊亲吻了 Tony 的性幻想对象，而后向他们介绍对方， “ 这是 Loki 。此间最珍贵的珍宝。 ”

 

“ 先生们很高兴认识你们。 ”

 

Tony 毫⽆自制力地在脸上浮现出他那平时勾搭人的笑容， “ 哦，我才是高兴的那个。 ”

 

Rhodey 内心的尖叫是那么响亮，简直刺痛了 Tony 的耳朵。

 

TBC

 

“ 不！不！不！你连看都不能看他一眼！我说的够清楚了吗？ ”

 

“ 是的，你已经对着我吼了 15 分钟了。我知道了。我不该盯着高天尊的男朋友看。 ”Tony 翻了个白眼，在沙发上舒服的伸了个懒腰， Rhodey 依然在房间里不安地踱步绕圈。

 

“ 丈夫！ ”

 

“ 啥？ ”

 

“ 丈夫！他们结婚了，他们手指上都戴着戒指。 ”

 

Tony 赞叹地吹了声口哨。 “ 哇，这个高天尊真了不得。他得比 Loki 大了多少？三十岁？ ”

 

Rhodey 焦躁地低吼着，用一只手梳过自己头发， “ 这有什么关系吗？！现在的问题是他的丈夫进了房间，然后你盯着他看仿佛在幻想怎么操他。 ”

 

“ 没错，因为我当时就在干那个。那男人那么辣而且 ……”

 

“ 不！你想想就好了！你别做任何付诸于行动的事情！那可是我们打算做交易的战争贩子的老公。 ”

 

“ 我啥也不能保证 ……”

 

“Tony ！ ”

 

 

 ***

 

高天尊派对办得棒极了。 Tony 注意到的第一件事就是那些个舞者可没有穿着袍子，而是穿着脱衣舞女的那一身。没多久之后 Tony 手里拿着一杯鸡尾酒，当他坐下的时候，一个年轻姑娘坐上了他的大腿。哦耶，这可真是个不错的开端。

 

一支大腿舞和半杯饮料之后， Tony 终于看到了房间另一端的高天尊。高天尊坐在沙发上，而 Loki 就坐在他身边。哦不， Rhodey 完全不知道他对 Tony 提了什么要求。如果 Loki 是个普通人的话，现在 Tony 已经在那边试图用甜言蜜语钻进 Loki 的裤子了。而现在他仅仅是在远处看着高天尊搂着那个漂亮的生物。

 

不管怎么说， Tony 是个成年人了，而这儿有不少看起来就是妓女的舞者，他应该能避免因为勾引了一位独裁者的丈夫而引发战争。 Tony 本是这么认为的，然而 Loki 看了他一眼，他脸上得意的笑容让 Tony 整个身体都酥麻了起来。

 

好了。计划变更 —— 如果高天尊没发现的话，就不会有战争了。计画通。

 

谢天谢地这儿有不少人在，当有人缠住高天尊的那一瞬间， Tony 向 Loki 走去。 Rhode 苦苦哀求着别让他们被杀死，但是 Tony 完全忽略了他。

 

“ 这派对真不错 …… 你们经常举办这些吗？ ”Tony 舒服地在 Loki 身边坐下，对方则回以一个略显傲慢的微笑。并没有因为他的接近而感到一丝惊讶。哦，看来游戏早就开始了。

 

“ 每周都有。高天尊喜欢娱乐不断。 ”

 

“ 啊，我明白了。那难道不是你的责任？ ”Tony 调戏般地挑起一边眉毛， Loki 咯咯笑了起来， “ 哦，没错。而我擅长极了。 ”

 

“ 我毫不怀疑 ……”Tony 低声道，露骨地用眼神扫了一遍 Loki 的身体。这该死的长袍。 “ 不过他有礼尚往来吗？ ”

 

在回答之前， Loki 啜饮了一口杯中物，略微夸张地抿住杯沿，绝对是故意的。 Rhodey 是失心疯了才觉得他能阻止 Tony 和这个男人上床。

 

“ 当然了 …… 你看起来对我们的私生活兴趣很大啊， Stark 先生。 ”

 

“ 我喜欢尽可能了解我做生意的对象。 ”Tony 向后靠在沙发上，明显并不打算离开这里。

 

“ 那你不应该去跟高天尊聊天吗？ ”

 

“ 没错 …… 但是我恰巧喜欢我现在的谈话对象。 ”

 

Loki 露齿一笑， “ 我觉得你喜欢冒险。 ”

 

“ 有那么一点风险事情才会更有趣。不是吗？ ”Tony 还有那么一点点脑子，所以他没有伸手去抓 Loki 的胳膊。他只是用膝盖碰了碰 Loki 的膝盖，那动作实在是应该更自然一些的。

 

那双迷人的绿眼睛里有什么一闪而过，而 Tony 彻底迷失其中了。 “ 您说的没错。萨卡处处危机四伏， Stark 先生。我相信您一定会享受在这里的短暂时光。 ”

 

当 Loki 起身消失在人群中时 Tony 想要出声阻止。什么鬼？他们不是才渐入佳境吗？他花了一分钟在高天尊怀里找到了那个尤物。那种程度的秀恩爱不至于让 Tony 作呕，但是 Tony 确实希望他们能换个地方。他可不会拒绝 Loki 随意地靠在他身上，用手轻轻划过他的胸口。高天尊看起来满足的忘记了换个地方这种事情。

 

没时间自怨自哀，另一个舞者已经吸引了 Tony 的注意力。好吧，异国他乡总该入乡随俗，对吧？

 

 

 ***

 

派对留给了 Tony 十分严重的宿醉，那对即将到来的谈判来说简直棒极了。如果没有头疼和侍者 / 奴隶女孩儿站在门口通知他高天尊希望他能一起共用早餐的话，在华丽的四柱床上醒来会舒适得多的。

 

派对之夜后早上九点起来吃早餐？这简直是酷刑。在人类史上最奢华的浴室里冲了一个长长的澡后， Tony 终于觉得他又是个人了。女侍者（说真的，骗谁呢？）一直在他的套房门口耐心等待，随后领着他来到一处明亮的漂亮的露台上。高天尊和 Rhodey 坐在花木丛中的一张巨大的木桌边。没错，这是个好主意。

 

“Stark 先生，太好了，你终于加入了我们！你看起来有些苍白。给他倒点咖啡！还有些甜饼。别让他等了。 ” 在 Tony 坐下前那位 …… 随侍已经给他倒好了一杯咖啡，并摆上了一盘子看起来就十分美味的甜饼了。

 

“ 谢谢。如果您提醒了我萨卡酒后劲十足的话，我就能更早过来。 ”Tony 立刻收到了 Rhodey 一记眼刀，与此同时高天尊笑得跟个小孩子一样。 “ 那多没意思呀？看着你自己发现这事可有趣多了。 ”

 

Tony 对他的反应略有些不安，他很确定就算饮料里加了料，高天尊也会回以同样的答复。无所谓了， Tony 吃着美味早餐，对高天尊爱恨交加。据 Tony 所知，高天尊在派对上待得可比他要久，但是他看起来精神极了，一点也没有被宿醉影响。操他妈的，他可比 Tony 大了整整二十岁，他应该老老实实在床上躺尸几天才对。

 

也许咖啡里面真的下了药。

 

说到令人无法自拔的有害之物。 “ 您的丈夫不与我们一起共进早餐吗？ ”

 

Rhodey 差点被吐司噎死，高天尊倒是看起来很高兴。 “ 天气好的时候， Loki 喜欢在早上骑马溜一圈。我想我们可能得错过他了。等到今晚的派对上，你会在派对上见到他的。 ”

 

“ 又一个派对？ ”Rhodey 恨不得咬了自己舌头，他简直吓坏了。如果每晚都开派对的话他们什么时候才能谈成军火交易啊？ Tony 倒是毫无异议。他可不想离开这里。

 

“ 当然了，为了欢迎你们的到来。不然我们还能做什么呢？无所事事吗？ ” 高天尊笑了起来，好像自己刚刚讲了个笑话一样。

 

“ 棒极了。无比期待。我能再来杯咖啡吗？在今晚派对把我搞趴下之前我得清醒起来。 ”Tony 大口灌下了他的咖啡，有可能是错觉，但是他觉得他的头疼立刻好了起来。

 

在意外得令人放松的早餐时间过后， Rhodey 和 Tony 得到了一小会儿独处的时间。第一轮谈判将会在午餐后开始。在此之前有足够时间吞一把阿司匹林以及让 Rhodey 的良心闪一会儿光。

 

“ 我们得尽快结束谈判然后立刻乘飞机离开。这地方太疯狂了。 ”Rhodey 一手捂着脸揉搓，可怜的男人自从落地之后就一直如此紧张了。 Tony ，与此相对，对自己舒适的大床十分满意。 “ 为什么？我们不是应该尽可能谈一个好交易吗？而我们落地的时候就知道他有那么点疯疯癫癫的。 ”

 

“ 没错，但是那时候我可不需要担心你对那个独裁者的丈夫有性趣。 ”Rhodey 低吼道。而 Tony 决定估计跟他对着干， “ 你信不信他窃听了我的房间？我肯定会 ……”

 

Rhodey 脸唰地失去血色跟纸一样白。 Tony 恶劣地笑了起来， “ 放松点，阿罗。他会把这个当成夸奖的。那个丈夫可是个漂亮摆件。高天尊希望人们好好欣赏欣赏他。 ”

 

“ 我了解你， Tony 。你可做不到仅仅是 ’ 欣赏欣赏 ’ 。 ”

 

Tony 再次耸耸肩，这没什么必要去否认。

 

TBC

 

 ***

 

 

第二场派对和第一场没什么不同。巨大晦暗的舞厅被闪瞎眼的灯光和穿着可笑服饰的人们填满。甜得怪异的饮料，可口的小餐点，轻柔的音乐搅得 Tony 头脑一团糊涂。

 

谈判至今都没什么进展。高天尊在谈判桌上一样是充满活力炫彩夺目的，然而那并不意味着他愿意支付 Tony 要求的价格。说真的，那家伙搞不好只是为了自己开心故意在拖延进度。

 

Tony 倒不介意这一点。连着两天在一个比他马里布别墅更加奢华的宫殿里参加两场派对，说实话， Tony 大有可能忙于其他什么更糟的事情。

 

比如他的工作。比如 Rhodey 正在做的。 Tony 得给 Rhodey 鼓掌，他是认真地在跟人交际。这可是个独裁者的派对，可有不少重要人物在场。即使这样， Tony 可不在乎，他正气着为什么 Loki 至今还没有出现呢，明明高天尊说过他会出现的。

 

“Stark 先生，你看起来不太高兴，这我可不能接受。 ” 高天尊在他身边坐下，端着一杯粉色的鸡尾酒，脸上挂着大大的笑容。

 

啊哈，去他妈的。如果每天晚上都能操到 Loki 那样的火辣尤物， Tony 也能笑得跟个傻瓜一样。

 

“ 不是不高兴，是还在跟宿醉斗争呢，这酒可没什么帮助，但是实在是太美味了。 ”Tony 向高天尊露出笑容，对方很容易就被取悦了， “ 品味真不错。 Stark 先生。 ”

 

Tony 正打算恭维对方的品味比自己的更好时，他最新的性爱幻想出现了。竟然穿着皮裤。真的假的？除了 Tony 唯一一个穿着裤子的人是 Loki ？

 

这简直是世界上最好的事和最糟的事情同时发生了。 Tony 对 Loki 身材的预判毫无偏差。那双腿又细又长，臀部小巧浑圆。 Tony 差点克制不住自己发出欣赏地低吟。

 

“ 我希望你们不是在谈工作。 ” 带着迷人的笑容， Loki 自然地坐在了高天尊大腿上。 Tony  突然觉得有些口干舌燥。这太让人遐想连篇了。

 

“ 下午五点之后？你该了解我的，甜面儿。 ” 高天尊装作被冒犯了似的，手臂充满了占有欲地环住了 Loki 的腰。

 

“Stark 先生，我希望你在这里待得愉快。 ” 现在 Loki 朝 Tony 了露出微笑， Tony 开始思考对方到底是专门练习过这样充满诱惑的笑容还是天生如此。无论如何并没有什么差别。 Loki 的笑容仿佛在调戏他，眼神明亮，那是知道自己有多么迷人并总是在利用这一点的人才能露出的表情。

 

“ 当然了 …… 萨卡有各种各样令人兴奋的事物。 ”Tony 无法克制自己如此回答，这让 Loki 的笑容带上了一丝嘲弄。 “ 噢，你说得对极了。 ”

 

Loki 竟然坐在他丈夫大腿上和 Tony 调着情， Tony 真的不应该因此而性奋不已。 Rhodey 输定了，如果他还有那么一点点期待 Tony 不会去把 Loki 搞到手的话。 Tony 就那么一直盯着高天尊毫无廉耻沿着 Loki 大腿内侧向上抚摸的手，他知道这不是做给他看的，这不过是高天尊他平时的习惯而已。

 

“ 我喜欢你今天选的衣服，亲爱的。你能不能离我们远一些，好让我仔细看看皮革在你身上的效果。 ”

 

Loki 笑了起来，在高天尊的太阳穴上印下一枚亲吻，随后从他大腿上站起身。 “ 如你所愿。何况我还得去照看我们的客人。 ”

 

当 Loki 走开时两个人都盯着他看， Tony 不得不承认那个屁股在皮革的包裹下看起来棒极了。高天尊绝对是故意让他走来走去以此来炫耀。 “ 您丈夫真是赏心悦目。 ”

 

高天尊转头看向 Tony ，带着闪瞎人眼的笑容。 “ 没错，他确实赏心悦目。那些拾荒者带给我的最好的东西了 …… 还有不少棱角。 ”

 

Tony 一下被饮料呛住了，高天尊若有所思地露齿而笑。 “ 有什么问题吗？ ”

 

Tony 绝对不会提更多问题的，他已经是在火山口边上跳舞了。 “ 没事，喝了太大一口。妈的，这玩意太好喝了 ……”

 

高天尊不停跟 Tony 絮絮叨叨， Tony 实在不堪其扰。终于一个小时后，高天尊离开了。 Tony 等了整整一分钟才开始四处寻找 Loki 。这个地方随着时间推移越发类似昏暗的夜店，在这里找人可不是个容易的事情。大概花了二十分钟， Tony 终于找到了 Loki 。 Loki 倚靠着一张桌子，小口啜饮着一杯饮料，看起来完美无缺。同时也十分满足。

 

Tony 在他身边站定，和 Loki 碰了下杯，指出了明显的事实， “ 虽然独自一人，但是你看起来真的是太满足了。 ”

 

“ 因为我确实感到满足。 ”Loki 露出一个小小的笑容。 Tony 欣赏了一下他的身型。那侧颜的线条 …… 他无法阻止自己想象那张脸在高潮中会是什么样子，潮红的脸颊，睁大的双眼 …… 呻吟着 Tony 的名字。

 

“ 为什么？ ”

 

“ 达成了一两个不错的交易。 ” 他抿住了杯沿， Tony 的想象力立刻飞到了天边。 “ 这就是你平时做的？为高天尊谈生意？ ”

 

“ 差不多吧。有时候只是为了我自己。 ”Loki 低声回答。他很明显心情极佳。 Tony 努力试图分析他的处境 …… 而不是想象他处在各个环境下的不同姿势。这男人充满自信，在大厅中游刃有余的行动，自然地同亿万富翁们谈话，并十分了解自己的外表优势。

 

不，这听上去可不像是个奴隶。尽管 Tony 听说过萨卡有在贩卖人口以及经营更符合现代的奴隶交易。也许高天尊十分欣赏他其中一个奴隶，甚至因此和他结婚。 Loki 就站在他身边，他可以从 Loki 身上看出这些。 “ 所以你跟高天尊是怎么认识的？ ”

 

Loki 看着他，挑起一边眉毛，但是看起来明显被逗乐了。 “ 你就想问这个？ ”

 

“ 这是个好问题。一个有趣的问题。一个火辣的二十多岁青年和一个年长他三十岁的威严的独裁者怎么会在一起的？而且你们看起来都极其迷恋对方。 ” 恰到好处的嘲讽，危险的游戏， Tony 喜欢这个。

 

“ 年长了 31 岁。而你没错 …… 他有什么不好的地方吗？ ” 嘲讽的笑容久久停留在对方脸上， Tony 已经知道了他需要的答案。

 

他们两个人都很享受这个游戏。 “ 一个令人作呕得富有的，权势滔天的军阀，掌握着整整一个国度，却只沉迷于用漂亮的东西和礼物宠坏我。每晚，他都带着我去跳舞，随后操我，睡前故事则是国家机密。他几乎是完美的。 ”Loki 充满爱慕地叹了一口气，仿佛一个十几岁的小姑娘， “ 至于年龄差 …… 比他年轻的男人也会突然死于心脏病而没有人对此抱有疑问。如果我遇上，也许会伤心欲绝，但是却没有什么时候哀恸，因为总有人需要管理萨卡。 ”

 

老天哟 ……Tony 盯着 Loki ，下巴都快掉下来了。他得好好自我反省一下。为什么 Loki 如此谈论着谋杀自己的丈夫，自己却觉得他更迷人了？ Tony 有个好借口，他可是个商人的儿子，在鲨鱼缸里长大，每个人都在背后捅对方一刀。何况，高天尊可是个独裁者，他搞不好是把 Loki 当奴隶买下来的，所以谁管他呢。

 

“ 没错，心脏病发什么的 …… 就像是意外。他们总是会发生。你介意我们不再讨论这个了吗？ ”Tony 啜饮了一口饮料， Loki 侧过身，离 Tony 更近了一些。 “ 你想讨论什么？ ”

 

Tony 可什么都不想讨论，只想把他带到自己房间然后对他做各种会让高天尊杀了自己的举动。

 

“ 你为什么要穿皮裤？大家都穿着奇奇怪怪的裙子。 ”

 

“ 皮裤有时候很实用 …… 我穿它是因为高天尊喜欢看我穿着它。你为什么要问？你喜欢吗？ ”

 

Loki 靠得更近了， Tony 知道这就是该逃跑的时刻了，任何一个有理智的人都会这么做。 “ 当然了 ……”

 

“ 你确实很享受风险， Stark 先生 ……” 他的声音已经近乎耳语了，而 Tony 就快要提议让他们离开这里了。

 

“ 根据你刚刚告诉我的 …… 你也是。 ”

 

Tony 再次得到了那个完美的笑容作为答复， “ 你也许说得没错。 ”

 

 

***

Rhodey 已经开始坐立不安了。已经无法掩饰他身体的每一寸都叫嚣着想要离开萨卡。谈判毫无进展， Tony 可以承认他甚至都没在听了。所有的时间他都在试图想出一个让他能够不被高天尊发现而又能操到 Loki 的办法。这必须得做到。他们昨晚已经舞了那么久了。这不能更明显了。

这是连着第三个晚上的派对了。这次 Tony 可不打算满足于一个什么随随便便舞者的大腿舞了。因此看着 Loki 几乎黏在高天尊身边让他更加不舒服了。整整两个多小时，他们都没有从那张沙发上离开。 Tony 离得太远听不见他们在说什么。他们周围有其他人，都大笑着，享受时光。 Tony 想不出有什么办法可以把 Loki 偷走。

 

结果他并不需要偷。

 

几乎是永恒的漫长时间过后， Loki 看向了他所在的方向，他们的眼神交汇了。一个无声的协定达成了， Tony 指尖都兴奋得发麻。他妈的怎么 ……

 

Loki 倾身向高天尊耳语了几句。后者笑了出声，伸手拍了拍 Loki 的脸颊。然后年轻人起身离开，没有再给 Tony 一个眼神。

 

这即时的刺激让 Tony 心跳加快。他站起身。今晚的派对甚至比前两晚更加拥挤。当你想要不引人注目地消失一会儿的时候，这可不是件坏事。唯一的问题是 Loki 迅速从 Tony 视野里消失了，这让 Tony 简直想要扯头发。命运不能这么残忍。

 

Tony 环下四顾，试图在一群跳舞的情侣中找到 Loki ，突然一只手拉住了他的手腕。热切的呼吸喷在他耳边， “ 你在找什么人吗？ ”

 

大胆无比而又沉醉在欲望中的 Tony 一手换住 Loki ， “ 我想现在不需要再找了 ……”

 

另一个声音很轻而且语速很快，听起来很着急， “ 我找了个借口，我们大概有二十分钟 ……”

 

“ 那我们现在在干嘛。 ”

 

“ 说清楚一些事情。如果我们被抓住了，我们死定了。如果有人怀疑我们，我们还是死定了。所以我需要你明天就离开，以防这些事情发生。 ”

 

这会儿无论 Loki 提什么要求 Tony 都会同意的。他们还没有完成谈判但是去他妈的谈判。 Tony 确定了他的优先列表。 “ 成交。 ”

 

Loki 脸上的微笑一闪而逝，轻轻碰了碰他的手腕。 “ 跟我来 ……”

 

Tony 跟着 Loki 穿过人群。相比直线前进，他们的路线十分曲折。最后 Tony 推开了一扇深色的门。进入了一件小小的，私密的房间。一把椅子，一扇书架，紧接着 Tony 听到门在他们身后被关紧锁上，他立刻失去了观察房间的兴趣。他几乎是扑到了 Loki 身上，激烈地攻击起他的口腔。在经过整整三天酝酿的欲望下，终于将舌头伸入 Loki 嘴里探索品尝简直是极乐。 Tony 心里预估了各种 Loki 的不同反应，但没有一个场景能够比得过现实。 Loki 充满激情地回吻着他，对着 Tony 的双臂和胸膛上下其手。

 

tony 非常清楚自己的手该放在哪儿，他狠狠抓住 loki 的屁股，揉捏个不停。 loki 没再穿昨晚的皮裤，而是穿了身奇怪的萨卡长袍，但 tony 才不在乎这个。他手下的肉体紧实而有弹性， loki 被他捏出了呻吟。那色情的声音直冲 tony 下半身而去，要知道他们可没多少时间，而 tony 早就厌倦光靠脑补操 loki 的感觉了。

 

Loki 在 Tony 急切地将他按在墙上时发出了小小的惊呼。他们嘴唇依然黏在一起， Loki 咬着 Tony 的下唇，试图将自己揉进 Tony 身体里。 Tony 再也忍不下去了。

 

Tony 一把撩高 Loki 的长袍，将手探入其下。他立刻爱上了这奇怪的着装，实在是太方便了。指尖触碰到的赤裸肌肤让他意识到 Loki 并没有穿任何内衣，他惊喜得忘记了平时的细致体贴，径直将手指挤入 Loki 的臀缝间，寻找着入口。手指轻松的进入，那里面湿滑无比，早已准备充分，那触感让一阵潮热席卷了 Tony 的身体。 Tony 热爱这样的对象。 loki 的小屁股又湿又热，紧紧裹缠着 tony 的手指， tony 觉得自己昨天就该真刀实枪地上了他。

 

Tony 起身急切地脱去了自己的裤子，放出自己被束缚的老二。他迅速坐在了房间里唯一一把椅子上，张开双腿，拽着 Loki 的手腕将他带向自己。几秒钟后， Loki 终于坐到了 Tony 大腿上。那长袍恼人无比地发出沙沙的噪音，但两人都专注于握着 Tony 的阴茎将它塞入该去的地方。 Tony 的硬挺划过 Loki 的肌肤，最终找到了入口，这让他发出了愉悦地呻吟。他立刻向上挺身，并用空闲的手将 Loki 往下拉。

 

Tony终于进入了那个他朝思暮想的紧实屁股。Loki仅仅发出了微弱的惊呼和呻吟。润滑液让进入十分顺利，但随即他的阴茎就被Loki的甬道紧紧钳住了，试图拒绝侵入，这会儿可没什么能阻止Tony了。他不断挺入，同时毫不留情按压着Loki，这让Loki发出了小小的痛呼。没什么大不了的。 快感随着一寸一寸的侵入越发强烈。他能听见自己咚咚的心跳声，头晕目眩，他实在是等这一刻等了太久了。

 

当 Tony 最终双手抓着 Loki 的腰往下拉，用力将自己全部挺入 Loki 时，两人都有些喘不过气。有那么几秒， Tony 一动不动，沉浸在这美好的官能感，尽情享受紧紧包裹着他的高温。 Loki 坐在他身上，双眼紧闭，脸颊潮红，薄唇微张，喘息着。这一幕足以让 Tony 铭记终生，他立刻只想操他操到让他只能尖叫着自己的名字。门外派对的音乐足以盖住所有的动静，不用担心会有人听见什么。

 

舔着唇 Tony 再次开始动作，向上冲撞着， Loki 的屁股是那么紧，夹得他几乎眼冒金星。 “ 操，你怎么这么紧，到底有没有被好好操过？ ”

 

Loki 没有回答，只是激情地吻着 Tony ，并开始自己上下动作。他绞紧 Tony 的阴茎，抬起身几乎让那肉棒从身体里滑出，随后狠狠坐下。这根本是从未有人体验过的极致感受，上帝保佑那个想出这次军火交易的家伙。

 

舌头粗暴地入侵着 Loki 的口腔， Tony 用力揉捏着 Loki 的胯部，催促他动作更快一些。 Loki 服从地加快了上下的动作，几乎是在 Tony 的大腿上弹跳着。

Bliss, there was no other word for it.

没什么可说的了，这根本是天堂。

 

Tony 向上的冲撞恰到好处，趁着 Loki 每一次颤抖抽插得更快更深。 Loki 已经不再能控制自己的动作，节奏涣散， Tony 爱死了他这失控的样子。他的呻吟，体内的湿热，死死夹着他下体的甬道让 Tony 濒临高潮。

 

但是 Tony 只有这么一次机会操他，他得好好把握。他还想操得 Loki 身体酸痛，几日之后依然能感受到 Tony 在他体内，甚至在高天尊操他的时候依然只能想着他。

 

思及此， Tony 毫无征兆地推开怀中人。为此 Loki 发出了一声惊呼， Tony 趁他尚未缓过神来前将他摆弄成了四肢着地的跪姿。看了一眼 Loki 张开的双腿间， Tony 迅速将自己的肉棒再次插进 Loki 体内，大力抽插起来。夹杂在啜泣和呻吟之间 Loki 似乎说了些什么，但 Tony 没有听清。

 

当然 Tony 也并不在意，他忙着用力将自己一次一次捅进那肉体中，享受着新体位带来的全新的掌控感。他沉浸于操弄 Loki ，迷失在欲望与享乐中。当他身下的身体开始向后推送着自己往他身上靠时， Tony 再也忍耐不了了。几次粗暴的抽插之后， Tony 射进了 Loki 体内。这高潮几乎掏空了他。他整个身体都因此兴奋得酥麻， Tony 很久没有感觉这么好过了。

 

粗重地喘息着， Tony 花了些时间平静下来，他的阴茎依然埋在 Loki 紧实的屁股里。 Tony 喜欢这样，因为这样 Loki 就不得不待在远处了。他慵懒地一只手握住 Loki 的勃起，开始帮他撸出来。

 

“ 等一下 ……” 低哑的呻吟让 Tony 一时间茫然透了。紧接着他注意到 Loki 正在整理他的衣服，避免一会儿精液弄脏它们。哦对，这是个好主意。最终 Tony 不得不抽出自己开始帮助 Loki 达到高潮。

 

他可得好好记住眼前这一幕。 Loki 瘫在地板上，粗喘着，眼神涣散。美艳不可方物。

 

Tony 哼着小调穿上裤子，拉上拉链。他得再在派对上出现一会儿再回到自己房间，清理干净，然后久违地好好睡上一觉。他吻别了 Loki ，并在他耳边轻语 “ 谢谢你，那棒极了。 ” 随后几乎是雀跃着离开了房间。

 

 

 ***

 

Rhodey 从他们离开宫殿的那一刻开始冲他吼叫，一直到了飞机上都没有停下。

 

“ 你怎么能 …… 这他妈的对你来说是个游戏，是不是？哪怕是你自己的公司！大家会气死的 …… 你为什么 …… 你仅仅是同意了他所有的要求！全是发疯一样的要求！这简直是人类史上最差的交易了！你他妈的到底是怎么回事？！ ”

 

Tony 耸了耸肩，戴上耳机，闭上眼睛准备好好小憩一下。很遗憾他没法苟同 Rhodey 的想法，他觉得自己賺翻了。

 ***

 

当高天尊走近他们的卧室时， Loki 正在镜子前面把头发扎成一个团子。高天尊的笑容比往日更加愉悦， “ 我的天，你简直秀色可餐 ……”

 

透过镜子反光， Loki 冲走向他的高天尊一笑。高天尊将双手手搭在了 Loki 肩膀上，然后温柔地摩挲他光裸的后颈。 “Tony Stark 今天签完合约离开了。 ”

 

他手下的 Loki 僵硬了起来， “ 所以 …… ？ ”

 

高天尊得意地笑了起来，低头倾身，轻轻叼住了 Loki 的耳垂含了一会儿， “ 他几乎是在付钱让我们买他的武器了。 ”

 

Loki 甜美的，充满调笑的笑容充斥了他的耳朵， “ 我还在等你的 ‘ 谢谢 ’……”

 

高天尊伸进 Loki 的浴袍，抚向他的胸膛，手指轻轻抚过乳首，嘴唇贴着他的耳， “ 谢谢 ……”Loki 歪了歪头让高天尊更好的将一串轻吻印在他的脖颈向下，解开松松系着的结，浴袍散开。 “ 如果不是会让你那么辛苦的话，我会让你做萨卡所有的交易的 …… 我想我就是那么自私。 ”

 

“ 我都不知道我应该感到高兴还是 …… 生气 ……” 当高天尊将 Loki 的丝绸袍子从他肩膀上褪下并亲吻他的锁骨时， Loki 的声音颤抖了一下。

 

“ 为什么不两者兼备呢？你怎样都很可爱 ……” 袍子落到地板上，高天尊将 Loki 从椅子里拉起，示意他在床上躺下。在 Loki 舒服地躺下的同时，高天尊缓缓褪去了自己的衣物。 “ 你得告诉我一切细节，小甜心。你只用了三天，这太让我惊讶了。几乎动作太迅速了。我可是期待着再来一场派对呢 …… 以及你穿些更多的那些毫不实用的衣服。 ”

 

“ 那些衣服挺适合我的，你不觉得吗？ ”Loki 给了他一个有些傲慢得意的笑容，高天尊则以在 Loki 立刻打开的双腿间跪下作为回应。 “ 哦，当然了，但是我更喜欢你现在的样子 ……”

 

高天尊富有技巧地将 Loki 的双腿推压到他胸前，随后将性器对准 Loki 的入口，进入了他。 Loki 整个身体都僵硬了起来，咬住了嘴唇。高天尊用大拇指抚过 Loki 的嘴边。 “ 可怜的小家伙 …… 他是不是对你很粗暴？真遗憾 …… 你是多么娇嫩的花朵啊 ……”

 

为自己的笑话笑起来的同时高天尊将剩下的部分推挤入 Loki 的身体，对方发出了轻柔的呻吟。他随后以缓慢而坚定的节奏抽插起来， Loki 对此毫无抗拒，相反，他长长的双腿环住了高天尊的腰，改换角度以让对方进入得更深，更用力。

 

高天尊发出赞叹的低吟。 “ 他一定太想得到你了 …… 以至于仅仅为了像这样对你几分钟就可以随意丢弃几百万 …… 而我竟然能每天都占有你 ……” 抓住 Loki 的双手，将它们摁进床垫，他加速了抽插的频率。 “ 愚蠢的美国人 ……”

 

Loki 喘息着，双眼紧闭， “ 你是在暗示 …… 我不值那么多吗？ ”

 

“ 哦不，当然不是，你美极了。看看你自己 ……” 像是为了证明自己的观点，高天尊再一次变换了速度，更用力的将自己的阴茎送进 Loki 身体里。好像在为他的论点打桩。 “ 谁不想要你呢？而他们为了你所付出的 ……” 高天尊笑了起来，摇了摇头， “ 看看他们为了这样占有你而轻易让你玩弄的样子 …… 棒极了 ……”

 

Loki 身体带给高天尊的快感是那么强烈，他迷失于其中，失去了他的节奏，仅仅是用力冲撞着 Loki 的身体，与此同时 Loki 的指甲深深陷入高天尊的背部。在不适与疼痛中， Loki 脸上露出了满足的笑容。

 

“ 你说得对 …… 他们都是傻瓜。 ”

 

END


End file.
